


Boys Made Of Stardust

by jasbaejordan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Jasper x Monty - Freeform, M/M, Monty x Jasper, alternative universe, jonty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasbaejordan/pseuds/jasbaejordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in his life has Monty ever been alone. When he’s sentenced to die he’s not alone either – and that’s the worst part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Made Of Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> What if the delinquents wouldn't have been sent to the ground?   
> A big thanks to my beta reader montygreenthumb!

 

Deep purple, bright yellow, blinding white, - and twirls of different shades of dark blue. The glistening of a thousand, no, a _billion_ stars, some of them already dead but their light still on a journey through the endless wonders of the universe. Space was filled with beautiful colours; but also with cruel fates.

Monty Green was 14 years old when he was locked up in the Sky Box on the Ark, and he would spend the next 4 years of his life in there. The _last_ 4 years of his life, before they would float him and let his young body join the light of the dead stars and the beautiful, bright colours, - mixed with everlasting darkness.

Monty could deal with that, he could accept that fate, because he didn’t love his life very dearly. But there was one thing that destroyed him about being locked up in that cold, clinical cell – the fact that he was not alone.

Monty couldn’t sleep the third night in a row, so he was sitting on his bed, one leg stretched out while the other was pulled close to his body, his chin resting on his knee. It was a miserable sight, the way the dark circles under his eyes blend in with his surroundings, making the rest of his usually tan face look pale.

His eyes rested on the boy at the other side of the room, - dark brown messy curls covered his face, but Monty could tell that he was sleeping by the sound of his calm, even breathing, and the way that the blanket was twisted between his long legs. He had been watching that boy sleep ever since– ever since when? Monty lifted his head from his knee and leant back against the wall, lost in thought.

The earliest memory of his life was blurry, and he had to close his eyes to fully remember it in colour. Big brown eyes staring at him, tiny hands trying to grab Monty but getting tired after a while because the other toddler was too far away for his short arms to reach, so instead he chose to slowly fall asleep. That was the very first memory Monty had. Watching Jasper Jordan sleep next to him.

After quite a while of simply reminiscing old times, Monty’s eyes snapped open only when he heard Jasper’s sleepy voice from across the room.

“Hey, Mont.” Jasper slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand, seeing twirling stars and weird colours for a few seconds, “Did’ya sleep?”

The kid was still in a delirious state, wrapping his blanket completely around his slender body like a caterpillar, - ready to transform into a beautiful butterfly. It ended up with only his head  sticking out of the cocoon of comfort, dark strands of hair pointing in every possible direction.

Monty smiled a little, just shaking his head. “You should sleep for the both of us. Lie back down.”

Now it was Jasper’s turn to shake his head.

“I’m awake now.” He obviously wasn’t; he could barely keep his eyes open and his voice was still low and raspy. “I’m already hyped for breakfast.”

Breakfast for juvenile delinquents wasn’t something to be hyped for, and they both knew it. But that’s just who Jasper was. Always optimistic, full of positivity, smiles and giggles. Even now that his life had come to a dead end.

 _You shouldn’t be in here_ , Monty kept thinking over and over again, it was what kept him awake at night. _You’re going to die at the age of 18 and I’m going to be the one who got you killed_.

They had both experimented with drugs before, and they had both decided to create drugs themselves to not be dependent on dealers on Agro Station anymore, - but it was Monty who had forgot to put back some of the ingredients he’d stolen from his parents, resulting in him getting caught eventually.

He should have been alone in there, but the moment Jasper heard that his best friend was going to jail, he turned himself in, trying to take the blame for all of it, - yelling and arguing until it was decided that both of them would be locked up.

It was always the both of them. Always had been, always would be; and Monty had never wanted it to be any different – _until now_. He didn’t want to die, not really, but most of all he didn’t want Jasper’s life to end.

The kid shot Monty a smile, opening up his butterfly-transformation tent.  

“C'mere, man. It looks lonely over there.”

Without hesitation, Monty stretched his legs and got up, tip-toeing to Jasper. He was barefoot and the floor was cold, so he quickly hopped onto the bed. Monty didn’t even get a chance to find a comfortable position - because Jasper’s arms wrapped around his waist within seconds as the giggling teen pulled him close. A bit too over-enthusiastic, as always, because Monty’s face ended up squished against Jasper’s chest. He was starting to laugh now, too.

“You’re so slow, Montizzle, jeez, - all the warmth has escaped our blanket fort now.”

Before Monty could give a muffled reply, Jasper placed a soft, adoring kiss on his forehead and whispered against his hair;

“You’re dumb if you think I would want to be out there without you. What would the Ark come to? Jordan without Green to keep him from embarrassing himself all the time? Jordan without Green to talk him out of really fucking stupid ideas? Jordan without Green to help him annoy the shit out of everyone?” he pulled Monty even closer, resting his chin on the top of his head and buried Monty’s face in the crook of his neck, “What kind of life would that be. Why would I want to live such a life, man?”

Silence filled the room for quite a while, and Monty wrapped his arms around Jasper’s slim torso. Of course Jasper knew about the guilt that had been nagging on his insides for quite a while now. What made Monty think he wouldn’t? It was Jasper, _of course_ he knew how Monty felt without even asking once, - or guessing, or trying to read his mind by watching him intensely. He just knew. He’d always known.

They sat there in that warm embrace for a few minutes, maybe half an hour even – two boys clinging to each other, holding on for dear life. Jasper was the first one to break the silence.

“Just you and me against the world, always. Promise?”

Monty couldn’t help but smile, and Jasper could feel the corners of his mouth curl up against his skin.

“Promise.”

“That’s my boy.”

Monty’s smile turned into a full-out grin and a sleepy laugh escaped his lips.  

Jasper let his body slide down the wall, pulling his best friend on top of him, the blanket still wrapped around them tightly. The calm _thud, thud, thud_ of Jasper’s heart (which Monty could hear and feel thanks to his cheek pressed against his chest,) lulled him into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The next morning they both missed breakfast. Jasper didn’t dare get up while Monty was still fast asleep next to him, so he just placed light kisses onto his friend’s shoulder, before dozing off again.

Four years later and they were not the same kids anymore. They weren’t kids at all, but neither were they adults. Jasper and Monty were two of the many lost souls on the Ark that had been robbed of their future. It didn’t take long until they both stopped wondering about what could’ve been – only a year after their imprisonment they decided to not talk about it anymore, to only ever talk about the past because that’s what was real, and they couldn’t afford to waste what was left of their life to dream about things that were never going to happen.

Jasper turned 18 only three months before Monty did, and his begging and pleading led to his last wish being granted.

When the gate of the Ark’s airlock chamber closed, Monty Green was not alone in there. He didn’t love his life very dearly, but the young man who was by his side had always been right next to him - that one, yeah, he did love him. He wasn’t afraid to die. He wasn’t _alone_.

Jasper shot him a smile, and though he’d grown a lot, - light stubble on his jawline and chin, - it was still the same smile Monty’s known since he was born.

“Ready to go on a little trip through the universe?”

Jasper grabbed his best friend’s hand and intertwined their fingers, rubbing over the back of Monty’s hand with his thumb.

“Always ready for an adventure.”

Their eyes locked, and they didn’t dare to look anywhere else. The last sight of their lives shouldn’t be something tragic like their crying parents on the other side of the gate, faces distorted in pain. That shouldn’t be their very last memory.

_Every memory I have, there’s Jasper._

Monty tightened his grip on Jasper’s hand, smiling back. Blood rushed through their veins at a rapid pace, and they could both feel the other’s pulse against their palms.

“You and me––” for a second, Jasper sounded like a kid again, when they were young and careless and dreaming of greater things, of the sky and the earth and all the wonders of life, “––against the rest of the world, always. Promise?”

“ _Promise_.”

One heartbeat later they were a part of an infinity. Their souls were surrounded by the most beautiful colours. Deep purple, bright yellow, blinding white, and twirls of different shades of dark blue. They were merging with the glistening of a thousand, no, a _billion_ stars, on an endless journey through the universe. Space was filled with beautiful colours.


End file.
